Darkness Turns to Light
by XMiloXloveX
Summary: A Halloween party turns sour for Sawyer, until he talks with her. She helps him with more than she knows. A quote taken from TFTR included! Teen Sana Oneshot! Minor language and a little bit of Jack and Kate bashing


A/N: Trick or treat? Yes, well the treat is that I'm never writing ever again, ever. I'm so fed up with all the non-reviewers that I am never ever writing again. cracks up that was actually the trick! Hehe, I'm evil aren't I grins And the ACTUAL treat, is this one shot teen story. I hope you enjoy and PLEASE review. Hugs, kisses, and Halloween wishes!

I don't own anything, if I did, things would be different . . . much different. Speaking of which, I have a few other one shots coming your way. I'll try to update Secrets Revealed and Match Makers before then, but I ain't promising anything. I'm going to start typing stories for every occasion,, like holidays and other things like that. I also should have a new plot covering the one that is now on TV, great Sana-ness! But you'll have to wait! I have a short week. I'm off on Thursday and Friday, which should give me time to type at least three of the things listed, hopfully all. If I work hard, I'm expecting reviews! Please don't dissapoint. So that's that, let's get through to your Halloween present! And No matter HOW much this seems like Skate . . . IT'S NOT! Trust me, I wouldn't do that to ya lovelies!!!

_Another year, another one of Jack's famous Halloween party. He'd had the pleasure of missing every single one that had been, since the third grade. It wasn't cause he wasn't invited, it wasn't that his parents wouldn't let him go, it was that he would rather poke his eyes out with a pitchfork and roast them over an open fire . . . and eat them. _

_This year was different, this year he was going to get to dance with Kate. Of course it was a costume party and he'd have to find a costume and it meant that he would actually have to dance, but it would be worth it when Kate would be dancing with him. He would finally beat jackass. He would win. He would dance with Kate._

Or at least that's what he thought before he got there. He arrived 15 freakin' minutes late. Of course, he had to stop to get a costume, that he could have gone without. Anyway, he got there 15 minutes late, only to walk in on a fast dance, he didn't mind. Jack was dancing Kate, he was annoyed, but he'd still have his chance. He worked his way through the crowd. It became an easier task as the dance changed from fast pace to slow. Kate was wearing a long silk dress with a sash that said miss L.A.. Jack was wearing a tux and something else. Sawyer didn't care about him. Just as he approached to tap Kate on the shoulder, Jack moved in for a kiss. Sawyer would've slapped him, but it was Kate who really stopped him, Sawyer that is. She didn't object when Jack moved closer until they finally met lips. It was the whole not objecting part that pissed Sawyer off the most.

He turned away and walked towards the exit. He was leaving and that was that. There was no one, no one at all that could stop him now . . . just another thing he was wrong about. He flew out the doors. He never thought he could be more pissed off than he was now. The stupid Jack had to rip into his life and steal who Jack knew Sawyer had his eye on.

"You can practically see the steam," A voice called out into the night air.

Sawyer turned his head both ways. He didn't see anyone through the thick dark air. He could though, make out the figure of a woman whose back was leaning up against the outside of the house, just a little bit away from the edge of the glow that the porch light made.

"Coming from your ears that is," The voice continued. She stepped out from the dark and into the light.

Sawyer had never seen her like this. She was wearing a long black dress that dragged the floor when she walked. She was holding a cape that Sawyer guessed was previously taken off. She was wearing makeup, which was a miracle all in it's own. But the makeup was dark around the eyes and then got lighter as it went up until it disappeared altogether.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked. Dispite his sudden attraction to her, he was still pretty pissed off about the events that took place in the house no more than a minute ago.

"I'm talking about Jack and Kate's little lip lock, idiot. I know the reason you came here, everyone who's not blind can tell you that one," She smirked.

"Really then? Why did I come here?" He questioned.

"To hook up with Kate," She rolled here eyes as if it disgusted her to even say her name.

"What's so wrong with that?"

"It's that every single guy likes her! It's stupid! Every girl wants to be like her. She acts as if she doesn't know it, but truth be told, she's just as in to herself as all the guys are! Class act." She laughed bitterly before continuing. "I'm so sick and tired of hearing her dumb name and about everyone's obsessions with her! Cause you know, there are other girls out there who would kill just to have a glance from a guy! But no, everyone's too busy bowing to Kate, goddess of beauty!" She exclaimed, not exactly caring if anyone else was around to hear.

Sawyer put it in his head. He tossed it back and forth, debating on whether or not she was telling the truth. He had to question further before his final decision. "Why do you think she knows?"

"Because, you remember yesterday in math class?"

"Yeah, Kate dropped her pencil."

"Yeah and she picked it up, ass sticking in the air. Every guy turned to look. I think I was the only one to notice that she smiled while she picked it up."

"Your point?"

"Damn, you seriously need to get those eyes checked, cause I think you're blind. She was doing it to get the attention, especially from you."

"Was not," He denied.

"Yeah, then explain to me this, why did she do right in front of your desk? And I mean RIGHT in front of your desk!" She arched an eyebrow.

Sawyer realized that Ana was right. He didn't want to, but he knew that she was. He could name many other time that a situation similar to that one. He could now see Ana's view on it. He could see why she was so angry at everything.

"She a bitch," She mumbled.

"Yeah, now I can see why," He paused before continuing. "But what I don't know, is why you care so much about what I think of her."

She looked over at him as if to ask 'if he was serious'. She pushed herself from the wall she was leaning against, arms crossed. She walked up to him slowly and said, "Really? I though it was obvious?" then her voice turned to a whisper close to his ear. "You really are blind." And she leaned in and kissed him softly. So soft that it almost seemed non-existent. But it was there and Sawyer struggled at first, not knowing what to do, but gave in. The kiss lasted about 5 seconds and then Ana pulled away.

Ana took a few step toward the entrance of the house before turning around again. "Tell anyone about this, and I'll kill you," She smirked and continued her way to the house, not looking back again.

Sawyer was shocked. He didn't know what to do next, so he stood in the chilly night air. He really had no idea that she liked him, enough to do anything about it that is. After a few moments he followed her tracks back into the house. Maybe it was best to stay, just incase Jack made his way to Ana too. He highly doubted Ana would allow him to make any kind of move at all. It was kind of funny, actually. He went to party for one girl and ended up with her actual opposite.

Sawyer opened the door to the house right in time to see Ana tap Kate on the shoulder. Kate turned around, not knowing who was behind her. By the time Kate saw what was coming, it was too late for her to move. Ana's fist impacted right on Kate's jaw and she hit the floor. Ana looked to the door and smiled at him.

Man he loved that girl.

A/N: Hehehe, I really am evil. I hope you enjoyed your Halloween treat and I should get to posting some stuff tomorrow, but only time can tell. I think I have a few song fictions to write too. Anyone know who Three Days Grace is? Well yeah, I'm making song fictions to all of their songs. It's a challenge from my friend. I also have a few FOB and AAR fix to write. So I'm going to have a pretty long weekend with all this work. Maybe I'll cut through half of it. But Friday I'll be busy, my friend and I have to catch up on ABUNCH of things! Thanks for being so understanding! I hope you enjoyed! And please please please, for my Halloween treat, review me!!!!!!!! Love you guys and write some tomorrow!!


End file.
